D'L'Amour J'en Veux Pus
by Mistal
Summary: When you're fed up with everything you sometime end your life... short story about someone who is fed up. use of strong language
1. Tanner

• D' L' Amour Jen Veux Pus•

I'm fed up, I don't give a shit anymore. You can say your excuses I don't care. I cant go on with you acting this way...

•  
La rage au corps  
La mort au coeur  
J'te veux encore  
J'en vis et j'en meurs  
•

Why do you have to torture me like that! Why! For God sake, why are you doing this to me... What did I ever done to you... To any one?

•  
Tu m'jettes pis tu m'prends  
Mais la c'est une fois de trop  
Veux-tu boire tout mon sang  
Me ronger jusqu'aux os  
•

-starts to cry- I'm fed up, I'm tired of your attitude... Tired of your beating and your so called love words.

I feel like shit... feel like dying...

•  
D'l'amour j'en veux pus  
Je m'avoue vaincu  
L'amour j'en peux pus  
C'est beau rien qu'dans les vues  
•

Leave me... Get away from me... or maybe I should get away from you...

Fuck that! It doesn't matter anyway... you'll still find a way to hurt me.

You used me so badly that it's not even funny anymore. You make me cry more in a day than everybody is my whole life... I fucking hate you!...yet I still love you...

•   
Chus monte si haut  
Qu'chus jamais r'descendu  
Je mords encore a ta peau  
Comme au fruit defendu  
•

Can you tell me why... why you are acting this way? can you tell me?

I'm fed up, tired... and I don't care.

•  
D'l'amour j'en veux pus  
Je m'avoue vaincu  
T'as eu c'que t'as voulu  
Cette fois je r'viendrai pus  
•

You broke me, destroy me. Are you happy now? Fuck tell me, tell me if your happy! Come to think of it... I don't want to see your face any more... so if you ever find me almost die... will you do something for me? and let me die!

•  
Si tu m'trouves etendu  
Un matin sur l'plancher  
Ou si tu m'trouves pendu  
Dans ta chambre a coucher  
Appelle pas l'ambulance  
Ni la police  
Mais berce moi en silence  
Que je m'assoupisse  
•

Let me die... So I can be happy and stay happy, for once... And not cry my heart out during the time you aren't here...

•   
D'l'amour j'en ai bu  
Je m'en suis tellement saoule  
Mais tout c'que j'ai vecu  
Y a rien qu' moi qui l'sais  
•

I don't want it anymore... Sorry for being this coward... But I had to do it...

•   
D'l'amour j'en veux pus  
R'garde c'que j'suis dev'nu  
L'amour j'y crois pus  
C'est beau rien qu' dans les vues  
•

-...the breathing of person becoming a memory of his family...-

End

AN: In the next chapter you'll find the English version of the "song"...understand that there is no English version and that I have to translate it, and there might be expression that can not be translated , so I'll do my best with it...

The couple of this story is who ever you want(even though it is put under Vision Of Escaflowne it apply to any couple you like)...Being a couple from Gundam Wing or from Sailor Moon, to someone else, back to Harry Potter, it doesn't matter. There is no real couple in it... you see who ever you want to see.


	2. Love, I don't want it

The rage within the body  
The Death within the heart  
I still want you  
I live about it and I die about it

You drop me than you take me  
But this time it's too much  
Do you want to drink all my blood?  
To corrode me to the bones?

Love, I don't want it  
I admit myself beat  
Love, I can't take it  
It's only beautiful in shows

I went so high  
That I never came back down  
I still bite at your skin  
Like at the fruit defended

Love I don't want it  
I admit myself beat  
You got want you wanted  
This time I won't come back

If you found my laying  
One morning, on the floor  
Or if you find me hanging  
In your bedroom  
Don't call the ambulance  
Or the police  
Just hold me  
Till I die

Love, I've drink it  
Till I got drunk  
But all I went through  
There is just me knowing it

Love, I don't want it  
You look at what I've become  
Love, I don't believe in it anymore  
It's only beautiful in shows

End

* * *

"mords a ta peau" or bite at your skin is a sexual/love reference(for those who didn't know and thought it was being cannibal)

the fruit defended is the Apple in the Bible(that Eve takes...), by being French I don't know what is the appropriate name in English( French is: Fruit Defendu), therefore sorry if I offend anyone.

Again this translation was really hard, and after rereading it in English I don't have the same feeling as i have with the French version... A "song" is really hard to translate, specially the Quebec French one, because of the "joual" or "slang"(you know when you writ like this: 'bout time, 'till, love ya!) sorry I don't know much about "slang", so yeah, like I was saying those "French song" are hard to translate. Anyway, hope this help a few people!...


End file.
